


Balance Navideño

by AglaiaCallia



Category: NCIS
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-15
Updated: 2011-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-26 02:55:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AglaiaCallia/pseuds/AglaiaCallia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony puede parecer un hombre distraído, pero dedica más tiempo del que se podría pensar en agradecer por las personas que forman parte de su vida.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Balance Navideño

Anthony DiNozzo parece un hombre tan básico que la menor alteración en su habitual comportamiento puede poner de cabeza a todo su entorno, como ya ha ocurrido en contadas ocasiones.

Y el ser básico no significa de ningún modo que se le pueda considerar simple, o fácil de comprender; sino que después de un tiempo tratándolo, pocas de sus acciones pueden causar sorpresa.

El buen humor con el que llegaba a la oficina cada mañana; las bromas y burlas dichas más por costumbre que con afán de fastidiar; las referencias a películas que muy pocos habían visto, pero que todos terminarán buscando, al menos para satisfacer la curiosidad, aunque ninguno lo mencione luego; esa abierta admiración por su jefe que no gritaba a los cuatro vientos, pero era más que obvia para cualquiera que lo conociera tan solo un poco. En fin, mil detalles que convertían a Tony DiNozzo en la clase de persona que resultaba indispensable una vez que había entrado en tu vida, con permiso o sin él.

Y aunque la gente no lo creyera, él pensaba, más allá de las bromas. Mucho.

A veces, en momentos como este, a solas en su departamento, le daba un repaso a su vida, y se preguntaba si seguía siendo el detective de homicidios que un día dejó la prefectura para aplicar a una plaza en NCIS. Suponía que no, porque no tendría sentido haber pasado por tantas cosas, y continuar siendo la misma persona; aunque tratándose de él, no podría asegurar nada.

Solo era plenamente consciente de lo que le había ocurrido, lo que perdió, ganó, y en el camino, sin esperarlo, hasta aprendió.

¡Y cuánto había perdido! Tanto como para guardar muchos recuerdos en el corazón, que al principio fueron solo un tormento: el sonido de una bala que silbó junto a su oído, sangre salpicando su rostro, el golpe de un cuerpo al caer, que sonaba curiosamente similar al de la primera tanda de tierra sobre un féretro.

Cómo echaba de menos a Kate, tan "tiesa", y correcta; la agente perfecta al servicio de Su Majestad, o del Presidente de turno, daba igual. Se dijo entonces, a solas, y se lo repetía ahora, que si algún consuelo podría quedarle, era que murió en su ley, protegiendo, poniendo el pecho por alguien más. Hacía ya mucho que dejó de preguntarse "por qué no él"; tal vez también aprendió a ver las cosas desde una perspectiva más amplia, o solo comprendió que no era lo bastante grande para discutir su hora de morir.

Así que ahora, que podía mirar atrás, con dolor, sí, pero sin miedo a las pesadillas, le era fácil entender que era afortunado. Lo era, porque a pesar de todo, a ella no la perdió.

Estuvo a punto, sí, pero el destino esta vez no le deparó el final de una película de los 50´s; no sería más el héroe trágico llorando sobre el cuerpo de la dama caída, no esta vez.

Porque su vida se había desarrollado así, como trozos de esas diapositivas de películas antiguas unidas con cinta adhesiva, y puestas sobre esos carretes como disfrute para un espectador sin rostro.

Desde su infancia, como hijo de un solo padre que nunca tuvo un momento para él, más allá de consejos no muy apropiados lanzados al vuelo, y viajes por cumplir; pasando por el largo trayecto para convertirse en el hombre en que se había convertido.

Hasta hacía unos años, antes de entrar a la Unidad, al hacerse la corbata cada mañana frente al espejo, no estaba seguro de cuánto le agradaba ese hombre que le devolvía la mirada, pero en este momento sí que le gustaba, aunque si McGee lo supiera no lo dejaría en paz. No solo porque pasara tanto tiempo frente al espejo, que seguro ya lo sospechaba, sino que la idea de que se vanagloriara a sí mismo, aún a solas, le parecería el colmo.

Sonrió entre dientes al pensar en el novato.

Primero muerto antes que reconocer lo mucho que le importaba la opinión de ese sabelotodo. ¿Podría él ser contado como algo que ganó? Tal vez, si se entendía como ganar el que le echaran encima a un geniecito que tenía siempre la palabra justa, excepto cuando de películas y mujeres se trataba. Nah, él sería por algún tiempo más su joven Padawan, por mucho que le gustara pensar que estaba a punto de superar al maestro. Ojalá que Dios preservara su inocencia, porque él se encargaba de hacerlo pisar tierra.

Y el jefe…

Suponía que él debía entrar en la categoría de "aprendido", ¿verdad? Porque no podía pensar en nadie más que le hubiera enseñado tanto.

Si empezaba a pensar en todo lo que le debía, lo que hizo por él, y qué tanta confianza le había dado, seguro que superarían con creces a todas las collejas que había recibido de su parte, y estas últimas eran muchas.

Si no terminaba con un daño cerebral grave, seguro que sería un milagro. Bueno, tal vez eso fuera un poco exagerado, pero era parte de su encanto. El exagerar, claro, no servirle de pera humana a Gibbs cuando salía con algún comentario que no le gustaba.

Intentaba recordar cuándo se había sentado con su padre a tomar una cerveza, a hablarle de lo que le preocupaba, o simplemente a acompañarlo en silencio, y no se le ocurría nada, porque nunca lo habían hecho. Y si alguna vez había sentido resentimientos por eso, hacía ya mucho que se habían convertido en hechos meramente anecdóticos. Sí que necesitó un padre en la niñez, claro, pero le habían mandado a uno en la adultez que compensaba cualquier falta que hubiera podido sentir. Algo que tampoco, por supuesto, iba a mencionar.

¿En qué categoría podría entrar Abby?

Quizá entre lo ganado, ¿por qué no? Debía reconocer que hacía mucho tiempo se había ganado su admiración, porque ¡qué chica para lista! ¿Cuántas personas en el mundo podrían decir que resolvían crímenes por medio de un pavo? Seguro que ella, y paraba de contar. Sí, Abby iba en la categoría de ganado, era lo más justo. Además de que siempre quiso tener una hermana, y aunque estaba seguro de que sus conocimientos fílmicos se reducían a todas las películas góticas estrenadas hasta el momento, nunca sería tarde para hacerle llegar algunas que ampliaran sus conocimientos, ella sabría apreciarlas. Quizá en su próximo cumpleaños.

Y podría contar también a Ducky, y hasta al pequeño Palmer. Porque si esos dos no se le habían colado también en su vida, sería una gran mentira.

¿Había pensado en ya en ella?

Sí, claro, entre lo que estuvo a punto de perder, pero salvó a último momento, como quien saca las castañas del fuego cuando están a punto de quemarse, solo que en su caso no se trataba de nueces, sino de una mujer, ¡y qué mujer!.

Ponerle nombre a lo que sentía por Ziva era complicado, y él en teoría era un hombre sencillo, pero bien dicen que el amor cambia a la gente, y hace que actúe de las maneras más extrañas.

A veces, cuando la veía llegar a la oficina, en esa milésima de segundo antes de que uno de los dos soltara esa primera pulla de la mañana, la miraba, y era como si se despejara el cielo. Ya, era cursi, sí, pero ¿qué podía decir? Estaba haciendo un balance, ¿de acuerdo? Nadie tenía que saber lo que le pasaba por la cabeza, muchas gracias.

¿En qué estaba?

Ah, sí, en que Ziva era algo así como su sol matinal. ¡Jesús, que nadie se enterara, por favor! Uno no debe pensar esas cosas de una ex ninja asesina, a menos que estés atrapado en una película de Chuck Norris.

Bueno, la cosa era así, y resultaba suficiente para él.

Suponía que si ella se enteraba, si es que no lo sospechaba ya, le daría un ataque de risa, lo miraría con esos ojos enormes, y le daría la espalda sin decir nada. Pero imaginaba perfectamente la expresión que tendría en cuanto pensara que estaba fuera de su vista.

Tal vez, y solo tal vez, debería ponerse como propósito de este año el intentar algún avance con ella, porque empezaba a hartarse de negarle a medio mundo su interés por esa mujer. Si no se apuraba, alguien más espabilado podría ganarle la partida, como ese amigo misterioso que con gusto estrangularía. En un sentido totalmente metafórico, por supuesto.

Así que, en un recuento, ¿qué tal lo iban tratando los años?

Diría que bastante bien, mucho mejor de lo que había esperado.

¿Pérdidas?

Una inmensa que jamás iba a superar, pero que ahora lo acompañaba como el recuerdo de la amiga más fiel que había tenido en su vida.

¿Ganancias?

Un pseudo genio cabezota al que podría colocar, y eso era un secreto total, en la categoría de hermano menor, siempre y cuando aprendiera a cerrar la boca con más frecuencia.

Una amiga a que le daría algunos consejos acerca de buenas películas lo antes posible, y a la que intentaría convencer de enseñarle a hackear cuentas ajenas de e-mail. Sólo como cultura general, no porque tuviera malas intenciones con nadie.

Un Dr. Frankenstein que hablaba demasiado, y su fiel Igor.

¿Aprendizaje?

Un jefe que se disfrazaba de hermano mayor o padre, según el caso, y el traje jamás le quedaba grande. Un maestro que recibió de buena gana, y esperaba continuara cerca por algún tiempo más. Aún tenía mucho que aprender.

¿Y ella?

Bueno, solo para dejarlo claro, Ziva era tan grande, que no cabía en una sola categoría. En realidad, podría crear unas cuantas solo para ella, pero ese era un asunto de dos.

Tony suspiró mientras se acomodaba la corbata frente al espejo de cuerpo entero de su habitación, y sonrió satisfecho. Sí, ese tipo le gustaba.

No era mala idea hacer algunos balances de fin de año; bien decían que solo así lograbas apreciar lo que tenías, y él lo tenía ahora más claro que nunca.

Así que pensó en pasar por la licorería antes de llegar a la cena de Año Nuevo, y comprar el mejor Champagne. Después de todo, ¿qué mejor oportunidad para brindar con su gente?

Era gracioso lo bien que sonaba. Su gente.


End file.
